


Houseguest

by such_heights



Series: Comment Fic Collection [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, First Meetings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's actually an excellent judge of character when he wants to be, and if he likes and trusts Bruce, Pepper's sure she will too. Besides, Tony with a crush is one of the most endearing varieties of Tony that she knows, and she's more than happy to facilitate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Houseguest

The tower is still a wreck and not really any place for houseguests. Still, Pepper supposes that Dr Banner probably isn't particularly high maintenance (unlike some super genius scientists she could mention), so hopefully he won't mind too much. As long as the Hulk doesn't put in an unexpected appearance complete with demands for guest quarters that miraculously don't look like aliens just tried to blow them up, they should be fine.

She kisses Tony goodbye before he heads out to witness Loki's defeated return to Asgard (not that she knows anything about any of that) for whatever the alien Norse god version of trial by supreme court is. She goes to check on the room she's set up for Bruce - there's not much in there, but she's put a few sets of clothes in the dresser after Tony had bemoaned the state of Bruce's wardrobe to at her length. JARVIS is always around should anything else come up, but there's a bed and a bathroom and a coffee maker and a computer, which seems to cover all of the necessities.

She's read the files, but she trusts Tony's judgement far more. He's actually an excellent judge of character when he wants to be, and if he likes and trusts Bruce, Pepper's sure she will too. Besides, Tony with a crush is one of the most endearing varieties of Tony that she knows, and she's more than happy to facilitate it. For all that Tony plays up his playboy, many notches on the bedpost reputation, he's actually been much less interested in casual hookups with other people since they started dating, perhaps because when it comes down to it he'd rather be having sex with someone he cares about as a person, given the chance. It's one of Tony's many secrets that Pepper expects to take to the grave.

She gets an alert from JARVIS to say that Mr Stark & guest are about to arrive, so she hurries down in the elevator to meet them. Although she knows that Tony's fine, Manhattan's still torn to shreds all around her and after watching it all from an unbearable distance, she's going to be much happier whenever he's in her direct vision for the immediate future. (She can still see the shaky camera footage of that tiny red and gold figure shooting up towards a hole in the sky, and she'd really prefer to make some new memories to write over that one.)

She reaches the lobby just as the front door swings open and Tony and Bruce walk in. Bruce is looking a little awkward, but Tony's arm is swung easily around him and he's grinning, pulling his sunglasses off.

"Hi honey, I'm home," he sing-songs. "I brought you a present!"

"Now really, that's no way to talk about your guest," says Pepper. "I do apologise on his behalf, Bruce, though I'm afraid he's more or less always like this."

Bruce smiles, looking a little worried but pleased. "I'm starting to figure, yeah."

Tony swings a magnanimous hand between them. "Bruce, meet my lady love, the magnificent Pepper Potts."

"Lady love?" Pepper mouths. "Really?"

Tony shrugs airily. "And Pepper, my sweet, this is Dr Bruce Banner, one of the greatest minds of our generation and occasional big green rage monster."

"But Bruce is fine."

"It's so nice to meet you," Pepper says. Bruce goes for the handshake while she moves to kiss his cheek, and they bump a little awkwardly together.

"Sorry," Bruce says. "Social niceties, still refreshing my memory on some of them."

"Just make sure you don't pick up any of Tony's many bad habits in the meantime, won't you?"

"I make no promises."

"Aaaaanyway," Tony says, stepping neatly between them and holding Pepper's hips. "Bruce, if you'll excuse me for a second I need to make out with Pepper."

"Oh! Ah, sure, go right ahead." Bruce steps back and examines the ceiling with great interest.

Pepper tilts her head and narrows her eyes. "Tony," she starts, reproachful, because this seems a little rude. But Tony's right there being all cute with his face, so her objections fade away again.

She rests her arms on his shoulders and leans in to meet him. They kiss lazily, Tony tightening his hold on her hips while she sinks into the warm familiarity of their mouths sliding together. She draws back with a satisfied hum, and the look of open affection and happiness on Tony's face does wonders for her soul.

Tony reaches out behind them and tugs Bruce forward.

"Um," Bruce says. "I really don't mind giving you two some space, it's fine."

"See, Pepper, he's so cute!" Tony plants a wet, smacking kiss on Bruce's cheek, beaming at both of them. "Can we keep him?"

Pepper leans in and pecks a kiss on Bruce's other cheek. She's gratified to watch him turn a delectable shade of pink - it suits him just as much as the green does.

"Of course we can," she says.


End file.
